dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Sharky
During a day at the beach, someone new shows up with a craving for fish. Characters *Josh *Jade *Jones *Ryle *Spark *Violet (mentioned) Transcript (Opens with Jade and Jones meditating on the beach, with Jones floating) Jade: Floating makes it harder to relax. Jones: I don't give a fuck, I'm chill. (Ryle is engulfed in flames as Spark uses them to cook hot dogs) Spark: You know, you can be handy sometimes. Ryle: Shut it. (Jade puts on sunscreen and all the boys look at her) Jade: I know, this is so sexy. (The scene fades to all many types of fish swimming underwater until a shadow figure with a shark fin speeding underneath the ocean, his speeds were almost a blur leaving trails of floating bubbles while catching each type of fish one by one and eating as they reduce to skeletons falling to the deep sea until the shadow figure stops and looks at the surface) Shadow Figure: (in his head) Hmm, I haven't eating since I went out the sea in days. I think I'll go for another walk. (The shadow figure swims up to the surface as it cuts to the ocean rise up while causing droplets of water to fly and reveal himself to be a slate blue shark man) Shark Man: (in his head) Hope I didn't cause any caution or alert to people this time. Jones: (Notices) Holy Fuck! A shark man! Shark Man: Ah shit. Jade: Where? Slate Blue Man: Well That's rude, I mean I have a name. Jade: Then what is it? Shark Man: Wish I could you, but I don't feel like it. Jones: (Yells) Pussy! (Jade faceplams) (The shark man controls the water from Jade's top and throws it at Jones' right cybernetic eye, short circuiting it) Jones: (Laughs) Whatever man, it doesn't do shit! Slate Blue Man: Wait, what's wrong with water power? Jade: Nothing, anyways you want to meet some other people? Shark Man: Does it have fish? Jade: No, but they are certainly interesting. Shark Man: (gives a thumbs up) Count me in! (Jade whistles for Ryle and Spark to come over) Ryle: (walks by) What? Spark: What's up? Jade: (Points to the Shark Man) You know this guy? Ryle: No, fucking way. Spark: Nada. Jones: Then introduce yourselves you impolite motherfuckers! Jade: I'm Jade, and my friend over there is Jones. Ryle: Name's Ryle, nigga. Spark: Konichiwa, my name is Spark. Jade: Now, are you going to tell us your name? Shark Man: Fine, my name is Josh. Jones: What kind of powers do you have? Josh: Hydrokinesis. (Everyone except for Spark looks confused) Josh: Ugh, water control, the ability to control all water, water manipulation. There, get it? Jade: So you can control the water? Jones: Prove it. (Josh demonstrates by control tidal waves, whirlpools, waterspouts and tornado's made of water) Jade: That looks really cool! Josh: Really? Thanks. (stops) Jones: We could use you to mess with people. Josh: Sometimes to that myself. Jones: How? Josh: Sometimes, I like to fake shark attacks to petrify woman but was actually grabbing their bras and smelling the scent of their titties to pleasure myself. I use healing water to deal with injuries and areal floods. Jones: You can heal people with water? (Jade softly punches Jone's shoulder) (Josh generates a ball of water levitates it to Jones' wound, it then slowly heals it since it is a soft punch) Josh: Was it really necessary to do that? Jones: Sure. Josh: So, what do you do to mess with people? Jade: Usually me and Violet like to seduce people with my booty shaking and Jones just likes to make traps. Jones: I'm a master at that shit. Josh: Booty shaking? I did NOT know your good at that. Jade: Well I'll show you. (Jade then twerks in front of Ryle's crotch) Ryle: God dammit. (gets a boner) Jones: (Laughs) Look, his tree is growing! Josh: This is kinda a bit funny actually. (laughs a bit) Jade: (While twerking) Everyone loves it! Spark: (takes a picture) This is going on Facebook! Jones: (To Josh) Jade and Violet love doing this! Josh: (laughs) I see, somehow I don't feel sorry for Ryle! (Ryle grumbles in anger) Jones: Serves him right for always being an asshole. Ryle: (angry) HEY! Josh: But still, It's not his own fault for always being like this. Jade: This is getting boring. (Stops and goes to Josh) Wanna hang out sometime? Josh: Sure, where do you hang out? Jade: Anywhere that looks cool. Jones: (To Josh) What about you? Josh: As long as I feel the breeze. (Josh creates a tidal wave and surfs of it, he waves goodbye as he surfs off) Jones: I feel like we're gonna see him again in the future. The End Category:Episodes